


Weird notebook thoughts

by Callmyname



Category: Tenet (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Just Neil scribbles
Kudos: 1





	Weird notebook thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Was chapters 11 and 12 of "on campus" but does not fit.

Skipping  
J  
Einstein:  
Skips across the water like pebbles skimmed carefully. The  
reflections  
Refractions  
Echoes 

Between realities ,

By taking a few small cautious steps - we cannot change reality. You need to build up enough small changes in the right place to set fare .

Large objects have a huge gravitational effect. Pull things into their field, until they cannot escape. 

The holes burning through ice; ice splinters, shatters and melts. The heat. The flow changes direction of time. The avalanche. The inevitable tidal wave of changes. 

Small steps that lead to huge consequences.  
Burning coals of desire.  
Hunger  
Change of state. 

Patterns, weaving through time. We cannot pass back in a jump. We have to accept that to get back to where we want to be takes as much effort as having come. 

To change time direction means we have to alter the flow of particles. 

The winds of time.

\------

dimensional patterns

Einstein:

Skips across the water like pebbles skimmed carefully.

-The reflections \Refractions\ echoes between realities.

, By taking a few small cautious steps - we cannot change reality. You need to build up enough small changes in the right place to set fare . Large objects have a huge gravitational effect. Pull things into their field, until they cannot escape. The holes burning through ice; ice splinters, shatters and melts. The heat. The flow changes direction of time. The avalanche. The inevitable tidal wave of changes. Small steps that lead to huge consequences. Burning coals of desire. Hunger Change of state. Patterns, weaving through time. We cannot pass back in a jump. We have to accept that to get back to where we want to be takes as much effort as having come. To change time direction means we have to alter the flow of partticles. The winds of time. Time

Space x3  
Gravity

Wrong  
wrapping back on the past  
Changing the flow of time

,+(3)s . +(t) . +(+ 0.0000000342789/g)

29:+466777(*((g+ s)

Okay: inflow pattern will drown outflow pattern. To create a reversal movement would require an extremely strong motive force. Objects subject to this process would be volatile.

Would it be possible to keep structural integrity?  
Clearly so, at least as far as information is concerned.

Objects can be influenced. What about living creatures?

A sheath..  
\- physical barrier, that was resistant to electrical fields.

Electron flow +- positron flow

Using magnetic fields to bend?  
Build a rubberized suit with electromagnetic field?

#### black hole effect

Closer to extreme gravitational fields, time is warped. 

Are there equivalent nexus events, that break through the barriers, and allow information leakage across parallel universes, times.  


####  charisma effect 

People that appear in multiple universes, that have a larger effect on nexus points - "remembered" by ghost field - and therefore in dream time. Familiar to strangers?

2678

Parallel universe theory - nexus events. 

2 Grandfather paradox 

1 Nexus events. 

3 nexus people? Spitting universes.


End file.
